


The Compass & The Anchor

by boyfriendswhoboyfriend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, For all those people who say he doesn't cook, Louis & Harry love each other what more do you want?, Louis cooking!, M/M, grr, husbands dancing and mentions of slow dancing, inspired by the sappy Louis Tomlinson and his tweet, just a cute little fic that's more indulgent than anything else, rather be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendswhoboyfriend/pseuds/boyfriendswhoboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic inspired by the sappy Louis Tomlinson and his tweet that "coincidentally" fell on the 4th anniversary of Harry Styles' audition, also featuring husbands dancing and mentions of compasses and anchors!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Compass & The Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> You guys don't even know how happy I am to post this. I've been in a rut lately and I haven't been able to write anything so posting this is actually a huge accomplishment! 
> 
> This is just a little thing inspired by the song 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit.
> 
> When Louis first tweeted this song, I could only think about Louis & Harry dancing in their kitchen so here it is!

                "WHEN I AM WITH YOUUU THERE'S NO PLACE I'D RATHER BEEE!"

           

               "Oh, fuck," Louis mumbled under his breath, a smile almost threatening to break his cheekbones in half as Harry sprang into the kitchen, skipping along the tiled floor and jumping into Louis' arms.

 

                "Oi, Harry!" Louis exclaimed as he tried to hold Harry up, Harry falling to the floor as ungracefully as always.  He managed to get up onto his feet and only slip on the floor once as he got his footing.  Harry was only wearing socks, and as they had both learned early on, Harry + socks was a lethal combination.  Louis had always thought it had been a miracle that Harry had survived puberty, even though sometimes he thought that he really should get a medal for helping such a clumsy child bloom into the charming human being he had become. 

 

                "Oops!" Harry said as he draped his whole body over Louis', hugging him tightly.  Louis smiled into Harry's long, curly locks and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, whispering, "Hi."  They were frozen in time as they held each other, not wanting to let go, knowing full well that every touch was sacred and everlasting.  After lifetimes had passed, Harry scrambled off Louis and looked him straight in the eyes, mischievous and mysterious.

 

                "You know what, Mr. Tomlinson?"

 

                Louis grinned and said, "What, Mr. Tomlinson?"

 

                Harry winked and said nothing, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and walking over to the small radio they kept in the kitchen, not before Louis gave him a small slap on the bum.  Louis turned his attention back to the fridge, trying to decide what to make for dinner.  He thought Harry would appreciate something nice and homemade since they hadn't properly eaten that day, so he decided on making Harry a nice salad with tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, and avocado, maybe some-

 

                And that's when he heard it: the rippling of water coming from the radio, where Harry had suspiciously been crouching.  Louis almost broke out into laughter, turning around to face Harry, looking as happy as Louis thought he would.  He looked like stars were exploding inside of him, and Louis couldn't help but giggle as violins began to play, almost in rhythm with his heartbeat. 

 

                "We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea, but as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be," Harry sang loudly, walking over to Louis.  "I would wait forever, exalted in the scene, as long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat."

 

                Harry stood in front of Louis, holding both of Louis' hands in front of him, swaying as the beat began to kick in.  "With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay, strolling so casually, we're different and the same, get you another name, switch up the batteries."

 

                Louis beamed up at Harry as the chorus began, letting go of Harry's hands and moving his hips in time to the music, singing as loud as Harry was.  They danced around each other, feeling the music travel up their veins and into their hearts until they became two halves of a whole, not even people anymore but soulmates.  Louis was jumping and Harry was shimmying, and as the lyric "when I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be" came on, Louis and Harry sang it to each other, like it was the last thing they would ever speak.

 

                The song continued to float through their house and Louis and Harry continued jumping around like crazy, moving all over their kitchen and feeling like they could conquer the world (when they already had).  Louis had never felt so happy, so free, so in love with the most beautiful boy in the world.  In truth, Louis wouldn't trade Harry for the moon (for Harry _was_ the moon).  When the bridge of the song began, Louis and Harry stopped moving, frozen to the spot, slowly building up their energy until they both began to sing as badly as they could, "Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah!"  They began dancing again, this time holding hands and moving together, almost out of breath but still full of adrenaline.  They were laughing and they were giggling and when the final lyric of the song rang out through the kitchen, they looked at each other, goosebumps on their arms as they whispered, "When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be."

 

                "I love you, you old sap," Louis proclaimed as he slapped Harry's arm softly, the silence in their house almost deafening.

 

                "Really?  Are you sure?" Harry smiled as Louis rolled his eyes, pushing him to the side so he could get to the fridge.  It had become sort of a thing, them dancing around the kitchen, proclaiming their love for each other through song.  Whenever they heard a new song, they immediately dragged the other one to dance, their latest song choice actually inspired by Louis but completely taken over by Harry; obsessed would be an understatement.  Their last song had been 'Look After You' by The Fray, an oldie but a goodie, purposely chosen by Louis so they could slow dance to it.  Harry loved it, partly because they could sway together slowly, but also because Louis loved to sing it to him as he laid his head on Louis' shoulder.  There really was nothing more beautiful than having Louis Tomlinson sing a song to you, voice soft like liquid gold.

 

                "So what are you making for dinner?" Harry asked as he sat up on the counter.

 

                "You'll see, love," Louis replied, taking the lettuce from the fridge.  He quickly began to take out the cutting board and a couple of pots and pans, ready to get to work.  Harry watched him, studying the beard that was slowly starting to grow evenly, long locks that were as soft as cotton candy, eyes that held oceans in them.  He looked at Louis' left arm, empty just like his own right arm, and he smiled sadly as he thought of all that they had been through.  He knew that Louis didn't deserve this, _they_ didn't deserve this, but as he looked down at Louis' compass, he softly whispered, _"Home."_    For Louis was his home, his compass guiding him home, and he was Louis' anchor, the one thing that kept all the small parts of him whole.

 

                As Harry had learned long ago, home isn't a place but a person, and home wasn't a place for him but a space Louis had carved into his heart, right next to forever.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: loulouchanel
> 
> Love you guys lots ♥♥♥


End file.
